


Feverish

by Dirtykinkylove



Series: Daddy Kink [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Scott McCall, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dark Derek Hale, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Dad Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtykinkylove/pseuds/Dirtykinkylove
Summary: Derek's obsession with his step-daughter increases.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly fantastical fiction, but my mind goes to weird places so don't follow if male authority figures with serious dubious morality triggers you.

Derek paused outside the half-cracked door leading to his step-daughter's room.

"I dunno, Scottie. I mean, we're the only virgins left in tenth grade!"

"Nah uh - what about Lydia? No one is doing  _that_ girl; she'd probably boss the guy around in bed so much it would kill his boner."

The girlish laughter covered Derek's soft groan at the knowledge his teenaged obsession was still untouched. He'd never suspected Stiles was a virgin, not given what she got up to in her bedroom when alone. On the other hand, this was the age of exploration and she had unlimited access to the internet, an argument he'd won though not for the reasons Claudia thought. After seeing what porn Stiles enjoyed watching, Derek had subtly guided her selections, letting her discover his own kinks and desires by not wiping his searches when he knew she was would be on after him. Stiles was truly lazy if she started her homework downstairs and would often just use his laptop rather than move everything upstairs to use her own computer.

He'd noticed in the last month she'd started using his lap top more and more, and when he's snuck a look at her own pornhub views, he saw she looked at videos with large hairy daddy types and teenaged girls, though hers were decidedly tamer than the ones he liked to watch. Derek hoped to slowly entice her into viewing the ones where the girls were tied down and spanked while crying for their "daddies." He wanted to try it out on his luscious step-daughter, but knew it would have to be her idea because she was still close enough to her mom that she wouldn't want to come between them.

"Derek, what're you doing here?"

Derek was glad for his baggy jeans to hide his rampant erection and the large basket of clothes in his arms. "You left this by the washer and you know how it pisses off your mom when you do that."

A year ago, Stiles wouldn't have rolled her eyes and huffed while grabbing the basket, but did so now at the mention of Claudia's reaction, which privately thrilled Derek as he'd gradually worked on pulling apart the mother and daughter apart. He didn't want to break their relationship completely, but just fracture it enough to slip in the cracks to get what he desired.

"You need anything else?"

 _You bent over your virginal bed while I how you my dick is better than your dildo_. "No, just remember it's your turn to cook tonight."

"But I have homework!"

He pointedly looked around her bedroom from his position at the door, eyes lighting on the bookbags lying on the floor untouched. It was obvious the girls weren't doing any homework but gossiping about their classmates. Stiles had the grace to flush and nod, eyes cast down submissively. "Yes, Derek, I'll come down."

His jeans tightened even more at her capitulation so Derek beat a hasty retreat from the hallway and practically sprinted to his bedroom where he could release his dick in private and fuck his fist the way he wanted to use Stiles. He bet her pussy would be so tight despite the use of the fake dick because he was bigger in every way than her toy (he may have snuck into her room and measured himself against it) - he spit on the head of his dick and smoothed the fluid down until he could get the friction he needed. It was quick and dirty, but coming just then was relief and a stop gap measure. He  _needed_ to fuck his step-daughter and was desperately thinking of ways to speed up the process to bring her to him.

That night at the dinner table, Derek was at his customary seat across from Stiles while Claudia sat to his right. Stiles often complained she felt like she was eating before a tribunal, but it allowed Derek subtly influence Stiles' eating habits. Already he had weaned her off of junk food and got her to eat healthier, which was necessary since he liked her svelte, and Claudia just applauded his dedication to her daughter's health. He mentally snorted at her reaction if she understood his true motives.

"Derek, can I go to Lydia's party this Saturday or not?"

Derek took his eyes off the curve of Stiles' pale pink lips - pouty enough to cushion his cock  - to return his attention to the conversation at hand.

"You know I don't feel comfortable having you go to large parties where there's bound to be alcohol."

"Oh please - Lydia? Miss Valedictorian? It's just a few kids from the A Track classes who're getting together and hanging out. We'll order pizza, go swimming, and probably just lounge on her ridiculous patio furniture. I mean, it's just her and her parents so why do they need such a huge house?"

Derek raised his eyebrow. "Pizza? I thought we talked about the pitfalls of consuming all those calories, fats, and sodium in one sitting?"

"I know, I know, but I was gonna make sure she ordered the veggie and eat only one slice. Trust me, Lydia doesn't wanna get fat so she'll make sure there will be salad too, so I won't eat too badly." Stiles turned beseeching amber eyes on him. "Please, Derry? I've been keeping my grades up and I won't do anything stupid, I promise."

Derek loved it when Stiles ignored her mother and sought permission from him. It was only right she go to him for  _everything_.

"What about asking what I think?"

Claudia's arch question broke the staring contest between Derek and Stiles. Stiles blinked a little before looking at her mom. "You're not gonna be here this weekend anyway; aren't you going on that retreat with Melissa and Sandy?"

Stile asked in an off-hand manner, but Derek knew this was factored into Stiles' plans. 

"If you go, you will be home promptly at twelve with no exceptions and I will randomly text you through the night. If you don't respond to the text within seconds, I will drive over there and look for you in the most embarrassing way possible. Is that acceptable, Claudia?

Claudia nodded slowly. "Stiles you better listen to everything Derek says because what he says goes when I'm not here."

It helped that Claudia was gradually learning to defer to Derek's decisions regarding Stiles because it taught Stiles that he was the final word in the house.

Stiles squealed with happiness and quickly asked to be excused from the table so she could go tell Lydia and Scottie. Derek waved her away and turned to his wife with a chuckle.

"To be able to bottle that energy!"

"Are you sure about this, Derek?"

Derek laid a comforting hand on Claudia's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Claude. Lydia and Scottie are as level-headed as Stiles and they won't do anything too out of line. C'mon, remember being sixteen?"

"That's the problem, I do," she muttered darkly. Derek knew she'd been a wild child during her teen years before she went to college and met John, Stiles' father. 

"Stiles isn't like you or me, Claude. She's innocent and naive." A lie since he knew what she got up to behind locked doors. "She'll be fine."

Claudia laughed and leaned against him. "What would I do without you? I'm so lucky to have you."

Derek kissed her then even as he pictured the many ways he planned on corrupting her daughter this weekend.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes home drunk. Derek pounces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Derek takes advantage of Stiles while she is passed out drunk. DO NOT read if this bothers you.

Derek honestly debated about following Stiles to Lydia's house but couldn't justify his reasonings if he were noticed since she had their permission to go to the party. He did follow through with his plan of randomly texting her, and to his disappointment, she responded promptly every time. It was maddening how much he wanted to fuck his step-daughter and she wasn't cooperating by breaking the rules.

To take the edge off, Derek fired up his favorite series of videos on Pornhub starring a young girl who looked remarkably like Stiles, and watching her "Daddy" take her through different scenarios, including threesomes with an even larger and hairier guy, being choked by a thick cock skull fucking her to near unconsciousness, and his personal favorite, being strapped down and spanked until her ass was so red, each palm print was showed up white. He sat on the couch and casually jacked himself to the tearstained images of her face interspersed with cuts of her reddened asscheeks, and pretended it was a home video he took of Stiles. At that thought, Derek had to viciously twist his dick head so he wouldn't come as he'd saved his spunk all week to spray over her. It had taken some fancy footwork to pleasure his wife without letting her know he had no intention of wasting his seed on (or in) her.

Hours spiraled away as he clicked on more and more videos until he was so hard his dick rested against the ridge of his abdominal muscles, and he was so intent on the porn, he was honestly shocked when he heard Stiles' key turning in the door. He quickly tucked his dick back into his shorts and sat in the darkened living room to the right of the foyer, so Stiles and, by the sounds of it, Scottie, didn't see him sitting there.

"Omigod, Stiles, I can't believe you tried Jackson's concoction! You'll be sooo busted if your step-dad catches us."

Derek perked up at Scottie's hushed words, dark brows arched in wonder. Had Stiles finally given him the chance he wanted?

"Nahhuh, he's slleepping right now, 'cause otherwise the lightsch would be on."

The slurred speech coming from his step-daughter caused two emotions to erupt in Derek: anger because it sounded like she'd drunk alcohol (whatever "Jackson's concoction" meant) and more importantly, sheer heated lust because if she'd broken the rules, he could punish her without consequence.

"Shut up right now and lets get you to bed before Mr. Hale hears you."

"You could call him Derry."

"No, only  _you_ call him that."

And Stiles was the only person in his life who'd ever done that, too. Occasionally his family, or even Claudia, would shorten his name to D, but Stiles had started calling him that shortly after the wedding. Claudia suspected it was the closest Stiles would come to "Daddy" without betraying her father's memory. Derek had thought it adorable the first time she used it, though he quickly realized she only used it when she wanted something and thought she could convince him easier than her mom. It worked of course, but mostly because it made him harden thinking about the ways he would convince her to call him "Daddy'' instead.

The two girls stumbled up the stairs - or mostly it was Stiles who even sober wasn't too steady on her feet - and to the right where Scottie presumably dumped her on her bed. Derek had debated about staying hidden, but ultimately decided to play the pissed off parental figure so if Stiles  _did_ say something about her punishment, Scottie would write it off as normal.

"Charlotte, thank you for bringing Stiles home."

Scottie froze at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the living room doorway where Derek had propped himself against the wall with his arms crossed. No one ever called her by her real name unless she was either in trouble or answering roll call at school. 

"Um, hi Mr. Hale." She clearly gulped, the faint hallway light moving with the motion of her throat. "How..how are you?"

"A little confused because I could've sworn I saw you help a clearly inebriated Stiles when I know for a fact she doesn't drink and swore there wouldn't be an alcohol at this party."

Scottie, unlike Stiles, was a terrible liar because she wore every emotion on her face. It was entertaining as hell watching her trying to come up with a plausible story, but she seemed to realize there was no point since he'd clearly seen everything. Her shoulders slumped and she grimaced. "There really wasn't any booze there at first, but then Jackson and Isaac showed up and Jackson goaded her into drinking it, calling her a chickenshit for not wanting to do shots. You know how those two are."

Derek had watched the Whittmore kid closely because he seemed to enjoy causing trouble for Stiles, and Derek wanted to ensure all that targeted vindictiveness wasn't a cover for cleverly concealed lust. Ultimately he decided Jackson really didn't want Stiles - though it boggled his mind - and hated her because of Lydia. Due to his surveillance videos of Stiles' bedroom, Derek was privy to all the teenaged drama going on in Stiles' life, and knew the redhead had rejected the Lacrosse Captain because he was too stupid for her to date. In typical boy logic, that must mean Lydia was a dyke and Stiles, by virtue of being a close friend and single, must be her lover. Unfortunately Beacon Hills was a small town so Jackson was friends with friends of both girls and there was no escaping him whenever they did group activities.   
  
"She should've called me before she took any shots. She knows the rules." Derek was actually sympathetic because Stiles generally steered clear of illicit activities and was usually the one riding herd on her friends to make sure they were safe. In this particular instance, however, he could see how her temper would've gotten the best of her and caused her to go against her instincts. He wouldn't let his sympathy get in the way of his boner, however, so he kept up the facade of anger.

Scottie nodded frantically as if agreeing would somehow lessen the crime. "Did you drink too? Should I call your dad to come get you?"

"No! No, I mean, no I didn't drink or anything. Lydia came and grabbed me when she saw what was going on, but it was too late."

Derek knew Scottie would avoid letting her dad know because Rafe was pretty stern with his only daughter. Objectively speaking, Scottie was gorgeous with waist-length dark hair, big brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She would be more popular with the boys if it wasn't for the purity ring on her left hand, a symbol of her pact with God, though Rafe was honestly scarier than even Old Testament God because he was legally allowed to wear a gun as sheriff of Beacon County and wasn't afraid to clean it on the front porch.

"Get home then and just know that Stiles is banned from the phone and the internet until her mom gets back with yours.

Scottie merely meeped submissively and scooted out the door so fast she left roadrunner style burn marks on the wood floor.

Derek didn't think his dick could get any harder, but his body proved him wrong as he mounted the stairs and crested the top, seeing Stiles' closed door. He flipped on the upstairs hall light so it would shine through her doorway once he opened the door. He tensed and held his breath as he slowly turned the knob and allowed the door to swing wide. 

Stiles's feet hung over the edge of the bed so he could see the vulnerable pink soles and delicate ankle bones. He stepped inside and his shadow obscured the light, so he quickly crossed the room and turned on the bedside lamp she's recently bought at a yard sale. Stiles had left the house earlier in a tank top and jeans, and returned with the same tank top but a skirt he never saw before. It was lacy and ruffly, but more importantly, short. Her prone position on the bed had raised the silky black material so he could see where the top of her thighs met the lower curve of her buttocks. 

Feeling a pressing urge to taste her, he risked a loud, "Stiles, get up!" 

Stiles, normally the lightest of sleepers, didn't react at all, and Derek felt safe enough to kneel on the bed and shift her skirt even further up until her backside was completely bared to his gaze. She wore panties, though the tiny blue scrap of cloth was barely worth the name as it didn't really cup the fullness of her surprisingly lush ass, instead threading between the cheeks the way he wanted to. His hand looked dark against her pale skin as he moved her legs apart so he could see her cunt lips bulging around the widening straps of the thong's crotch. He couldn't resist any longer and bent his head down to taste her.

Derek licked a line from the delicate furl of her asshole downward towards her pussy, the faintest hint of sweat and salt permeating his taste buds, and moaned like it was the finest of wines. He wriggled his tongue beneath the thong and stroked the swiftly moistening inner lips of her vulva with the tip of his tongue. He ignored the brush of prickly hair surrounding her delicious hole and began making love to her pussy with his mouth, clutching her hips until her lower body was raised higher than her chest and shoulders. Derek alternated between tongue-fucking her in rough parody of the dicking he desperately wanted to give her and suckling her clit like a mini teat. He wondered if she was as sensitive as her mother - his still trapped cock blurted more slick at the thought of how deliciously  _wrong_ it was he would soon know if like mother like daughter - and gently  _bit_ down on the small nubbin of flesh.

Stiles convulsed, her body twisting against his mouth and a desperate almost howl breaking the relative silence of the room. Derek was fiercely glad Claudia was away so he could hear every mewl and moan now pouring from Stiles. He dropped a hand to his basketball shorts and shoved them down far enough for his cock to spring out, and he brusquely jacked himself for a few short strokes, then lowered Stiles back to the bed. He snapped the gossamer strands of her panties and slotted just the tip of his dick into her still pulsing pussy, finally allowing his balls to unclench from days of denial as his orgasm ripped through his body and poured into Stiles'.

"Take it like a good girl," he gritted out. Stiles moved abruptly and his penis slipped even further into her wet cunt, the satiny warm walls rippling around him. Derek had to forcibly stop himself from snapping his hips forward and completing the fuck until every muscle strained against his baser impulses. She sighed and settled again, the tightness of her pussy easing until Derek felt like he could withdraw. The evidence of his misdeed dripped from her and he smirked triumphantly before reality set in. Stiles was drunk, not stupid, and would know  _someone_ had molested her in her drunken stupor by the come splatters and her tenderness. 

Derek didn't panic, however, and went to the linen closet to grab a washcloth. He mourned the opportunity of sucking his come from her cunt but soothed himself with the knowledge soon enough Stiles would be as much his toy awake as she was asleep or passed out. Once finished cleaning her up, Derek made sure to grab her dildo and position it so it was only halfway inside; she was a virgin so she wouldn't know the difference between the ache of almost-full real penetration and the plastic.

He shut off her light and closed the door with a small whistle as he happily went to his room for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes advantage of Stiles' confusion.

Derek didn't need an alarm clock to get up as his mind hadn't stopped spinning plans on how he was going to capitalize on Stiles' drunken mistake. His cock hadn't fully softened all night and went  _sprong_ the minute he heard her door open and tentative footsteps down the stairs. Derek sat at the kitchen table with his morning coffee and the sports section when Stiles appeared, her eyes bleary and face creased by pillow marks. He saw she had obviously changed out of her party clothes into jammies as she wore an oversize shirt (stolen from his closet) and baggy plaid sleep pants she'd gotten for Christmas last year.

"Morning," Stiles croaked as she made her way across the room towards the fridge.

"You okay? I heard moaning coming from your room."

Stiles was turned away from him but he saw her back tense at his words. If she woke up suspecting she had tried to fuck her dildo in a drunken stupor, she would be embarrassed he'd heard. If she thought he'd heard her vomiting - which he did a little while ago - she couldn't confess to the reason why. Derek was curious to see how she'd play it.

"Um, musta been a bad dream," she finally responded, her hand reaching up towards the cupboard to pull down her favorite mug. In the last year, Stiles and Derek had started a tradition of eating breakfast together on the weekends, and he always made enough coffee for both. Claudia didn't like Stiles drinking caffeine, but Stiles knew Derek allowed it, so it was her guilty pleasure and (another) secret they kept from her mom.

Derek waited until she sat down at the table with her coffee and a piece of dry bread before offhandedly asking, "Oh, so it wasn't you vomiting up all the alcohol you drank last night? My mistake."

He'd timed it perfectly and Stiles sputtered through her sip of coffee. "Um...no...that would be violating house rules."

"And what happens if you should break a rule?"

Stiles grabbed a paper towel and mopped up her small spill. "Spanking."

"Spanking," he calmly agreed, glad of the table between them so she couldn't see his dick twitch at the thought. 

"Don't you think I'm too old to be spanked? I'm nearly _seven_ _teen_."

Despite his arousal, Derek had to stifle a laugh at the way she emphasized her age, as if seventeen was any large number. At this point he hardly cared she wasn't quite legal; lusting after one's step-daughter sort of negated other aspects of it, especially when he'd spent a good portion of his time figuring out how to circumvent his wife's control so he could have her daughter bouncing on his dick as often and as much as possible. Claudia was a good wife, mostly because she had created his perfect fuck toy.

"And yet you chose to break the rules even after I specifically went over the rules, to which you agreed."

Stiles opened her mouth to refute his statement, but even she couldn't find the words. Derek stared at her even as he was forced to spread his thighs to accommodate the rush of blood to his dick. He was going to  _win_. 

"This is stupid!"

Derek merely raised a brow and Stiles slunk down in her seat, mouth pursed in a pout that did nothing to curb Derek's lust. "My rules, my house."

It thrilled him that Stiles never objected to his possessiveness about the house even though technically it originally belonged to her parents and Derek was the one who moved in after the wedding. 

"And how do you want me? Bent over the couch?"

Stiles turned red as soon as she said the words, letting Derek know she understood the implicit sexuality in the position. He didn't react, however, as he needed to make sure she was strung as far along as possible before he made his move. He hadn't waited this long to screw it up now.

"Stiles, this is a punishment, not torture. I could really hurt you and that's not the goal. You will lay yourself over my lap so I can get a good grip for your spanking."

Derek quickly stood and walked towards the living room to the plush couch and sat down, making sure to cover his lap with one of the large throw pillows Claudia used to decorate the furniture. Normally he would just toss it to the side, but this moment was too important. 

Stiles shuffled in, her face screwed up in an expression of astonishment. "I can't believe you're actually going through with this."

 _I can't believe it's finally happening either_ _._ "Look, you're a good kid, and I want to make sure you'll continue to make good choices without any more lapses. I know you don't believe me, but this is for your own protection. Boys of a certain age won't hesitate to take advantage of drunk girls and I don't want that to happen."  _if anyone will take advantage of you, it'll be me_. 

His step-daughter sullenly draped herself over the pillow, her small tight ass perched in the air. Derek was glad she was face down and couldn't see his look of lustful glee as he stared at one of his favorite body parts. He lightly touched her, careful not to turn it into a caress, and had to hold back a moan when he felt her flex in surprise.

"I will only give you ten spanks, but you must count them aloud."

Derek waited for her to respond, but she remained quiet. He'd half-expected her to protest it even further, maybe threatening to call her mom, yet she never reacted how he expected. Claudia had made the spanking rule when Stiles was elementary school aged, but he highly doubted she would condone it now, preferring to strip phone or computer access or restrict friend time. Stiles really was a good girl - he bit back another moan at how he wanted to exploit that - and rarely broke the rules so his wife would look askance at his eagerness to use corporal punishment.

"Can we get this over with already?"

He ignored the petulant tone and used more than half his strength to swat her. Derek wanted to make sure his spanking seemed legitimate since he was really testing the waters to see exactly how far Stiles would let him push and also to gauge her pain tolerance.

"One."

Stiles' sleep pants were made of a fuzzy soft material that was also thin enough for Derek to suss out she wasn't wearing underwear. 

"Four."

Her voice was a little higher pitched as her buttocks started to sting.

"Seven."

Derek wanted to stop and adjust himself because each stroke of his hand caused her to rock forward a little and his dick throbbed in time to her movement. He wished he could just spread her legs and plunge deep inside her wet hot tightness. 

"Ten."

Stiles lay still as Derek reluctantly removed his hand, now tingling with the force of his blows. 

"You took it like a good girl," he husked, petting her hair. "I'm proud of you."

The lithe sixteen year old slowly rotated until she was on her back, still draped over him, and Derek's eyes dropped to her chest where her nipples were tight against the material of the old shirt she wore. A breathy "aha" alerted him to Stiles' awareness of his gaze, and he slowly looked back into her eyes. The triumphant gleam and the curve of her lips proved she  _had_ understood his lapse of control. 

"If I take the pillow off your lap will I find you hard and ready to go?"

Her blunt question caught him by surprise, though upon later reflection, Derek knew he shouldn't be. Stiles was never afraid to walk where angels feared to tread.

Tit for tat. "If I touch your cunt, will I find it soppy wet?"

The flush already riding high in Stiles' cheeks deepened into a bright cherry red that tempted him into touching her soft skin, though he kept from doing it by biting his inner cheek until it bled a little. 

"I'm not going to insult your intelligence Stiles and pretend that my dick isn't hard. How can I not get turned on by how sexy this is?"

Stiles slowly sat up, scooting backwards as she ran a hand through her brown hair. "I'm hungover and just woke up. I'm so not sexy."

Derek mentally shrugged and pulled the pillow off his legs to show the bulge in his shorts. "My dick begs to differ." 

Her whiskey brown eyes widened with delicious amazement and Derek nearly puffed out his chest when her mouth dropped open. It didn't last too long, but long enough to flatter him.

"I think you watch so many spanking pornos, your dick is automatically tuned on by it."

He raised a black brow. "And how would you know?"

Stiles was caught and they both knew it. He knew she knew he knew about her perusal of his porn stash - how could he not guess based on her statement alone?

"I may have peeked?"

"Which one did you like best?"

He knew based upon how many extra clicks certain videos received, but he was curious to see if she would be honest.

"Um...the series where the girl is...um...you know."

"I don't speak "um-you know" language so you'll have to translate."

Stiles lost her self-consciousness long enough to roll her eyes. "The girl who got spanked and fucked"

"Yeah, you liked watching her get fucked by her  _daddy_?"

Their eyes locked and Derek  _knew_   in that moment he had her. Whatever curiosity that originally led her to peeking at his stash had incited a certain hunger to know more; Stiles was the sort who needed answers to all her questions before she could let a topic go. Sex was something she wanted to know - as evidenced by the porn she watched and the dildo she used - and it would lead her right into his bed.

"Yeah..."

"I like good girls who obey their daddies too," he murmured, keeping eye contact with her. "Turns me on knowing they'll follow directions." He risked getting closer, though still leaving her enough room to escape if she felt uncomfortable. "Are you my good girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know spanking is such a cliche, but it really works to show the power imbalance between the two of them, and I just love the idea of her splayed out across his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Long dark lashes brushed high cheekbones as Derek's question lingered in the air. He didn't shift nor did he look away. If this was going to happen, he wanted to catalogue the moment when she finally gave in.

It was glorious when she did as her body softened and her pouty lips formed the words - "I'm a good girl."

He placed his large hand around the delicate tendons of her vulnerable neck. " _My_ good girl?"

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered, crossing the small space between them and kissed his cheek. It should've been innocent and girlish, but instead it high-lighted the delicious wrongness of the situation. Derek reluctantly let go of her neck and pulled her into his lap so her long legs wrapped around his waist and her cunt rested lightly against his cock. They both moaned at the feeling and she ground down as he pushed upward. The resulting shock of pleasure ripped through Derek and he nearly came in his shorts as if he were fifteen again. He gripped a hip and continued to rub his length against her, lips pressed together as he kept his howls locked behind his teeth.

Stiles, worked up from her spanking, showed no compunction at holding back and shuddered on his dick as her pussy muscles clamped uselessly at emptiness. She buried her face in his shoulder and Derek felt the prick of teeth digging into his skin, and could only be thankful a shirt was in the way so he wouldn't have to explain it away to her mother. Stiles slumped against him and Derek shoved her onto her back on the sofa, spreading her legs ever further so he could get the right angle. Stiles wasn't on birth control so he couldn't penetrate her and he had no intentions of ever using condoms with her, so he was forced to hump her cloth-covered pussy because he didn't trust his own self-control if he stripped her plaid sleep pants off her.

"Fucking take it, just like that," he grunted in her ear. "I've been dreaming of this for so long."

"Please daddy, come on me!"

Derek swore long and hard before pulling away from her, which felt like ripping several layers of skin off, and wrenched his shorts down enough to jack his cock one, two three strokes, before spraying Stiles in the face. He watched as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth and he tried, somewhat, to aim it there. The backed up load emptied his ballsack and coated her face in a sheeny slickness.

Finally done, legs wobbling with the force of his orgasm, Derek missed the sofa and slid to the ground. He winced at the rug burn on his bare ass, but threw his head back over the edge.

"That was..."

Her voice unusually quiet had Derek cracking an eye open. He had imagined their first time so many times and this both surpassed them all and was also a little underwhelming since he didn't do anything he'd originally planned.

"I,uh..."

"Oh I'm not done," he promised, not bothering to let her finish her thought. Derek had no idea what she'd expected of him, or this, so he tried to rectify the wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am quality of the last fifteen minutes by forcing himself to get back onto the sofa despite his body's demands for rest. "Turn over so I can see your ass."

A bright red flush brought color to her usually milk-pale cheeks and he clucked his tongue. "None of that - I want to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly."

He valued the trust that allowed Stiles to do as instructed and lower her pants past the tight bubble butt and down long legs. Derek gazed at the imprint of his hand all over her buttocks and swallowed back a rush of possessiveness so fierce he was startled by it.  He bent down and kissed one dark hand, licking at the warmth despite her startle, gentling her into the touch until she opened her legs at a nudge. Derek nurtured each mark until he reached the shadowed cleft between her cheeks - he wanted to thrust his tongue into her ass and introduce her to rimming but didn't want to push his luck too much so he skipped it and licked his way to the wetness gleaming on her thighs. He gently turned her back and draped her legs over his shoulders while he tucked himself between her parted thighs.

She tasted of salt and youth, a combination that should induce guilt, especially since he was married to her mother, but instead Derek felt an unquenchable thirst start and he sucked as much of her girlflesh into his mouth, teeth and tongue used with rigorous intention, until she started shaking and trying to move back. Derek didn't let her push him away and forced her through the orgasm that clenched around his tongue. She whined high in her throat when he fucked a finger into her twitching cunt and nearly sobbed when he used another. Derek ignored her sounds and crooked his fingers until he could feel the slightly spongy tissue right...there.

Stiles rocked her hips up with a screech and nearly succeeded in bucking him off completely, and he was sure his ears would ring for several minutes. Restraining himself from plunging his suddenly hard dick into her was one of the hardest thing he'd ever refrained from doing and he mentally patted himself on the back. He was going to fuck her of course - he deserved her after all - but he would wait until she crawled on her hands and knees _begging_ for it.

Derek finally withdrew from her slumped body and rearranged her until he was lying on the couch with her body splayed on top of his. He enjoyed the feeling of her wetness coating his dick, and he gripped her hips tightly as he rutted against her, the head of his dick occasionally slipping into the opening of her cunt but never fully penetrating. Stiles let him use her body until he came again, soaking her lap and his. She never resisted when he pushed her down until her mouth was level with his soft dick.

"Clean me up," he commanded, thrilled when she started lapping at him with soft quick kitten licks. Derek propped his head up with a pillow and watched his step-daughter lavish him. He was going to get used to this.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"

"Derek!:

Derek snapped his attention from his step-daughter slyly sucking on a popsicle in the same way she'd gone down on him this morning to his frustrated wife. Claudia was clearly expecting an answer to whatever question she'd asked, but it was hard thinking when all his blood had fled south. In the month and a half since he started his affair with Stiles, he'd had to content himself with oral sex, both giving and receiving, but he was getting antsy about blowing his load in Stiles' luscious cunt. He'd not gone without penetrative sex since he was...well...Stiles' age.

"Are you even listening?"

"No," he calmly retorted, continuing to eat the roast Stiles had prepared for dinner earlier. In a move that surprised her mother, she'd actually done her chores without complaint after completing her homework on time. Of course Claudia was suspicious, wondering what her daughter was trying to butter them up for, but Derek doubted the thought of cunnilinguis had crossed her mind.

Claudia laughed and shook her head. "At least your honest about it. Stiles, stop slurping to loudly! It's very distracting."

It was, but mostly because Stiles had a tendency to drool a lot while going down on him, and Derek's cock twitched in his pants. Stiles had gotten ready really early this morning and had pleaded to get a ride from him instead of being forced to take the bus or wait on Scottie, and he'd pretended to reluctantly give in, though in reality already anticipating a moment alone with her. Their covert assignations precluded the hours of exploration and discovery they'd had their first weekend together, and he hoarded every moment alone he could get with her. Once in the car, Stiles directed him to a little used side street lined with foreclosed houses, and fished his dick out so she could drink her daily protein shake. Derek had groaned at her less than clever pun, but eagerly slid his car seat back as far as it would go so she could comfortably lean over. Stiles still wasn't able to deepthroat him, and gagged often due to a delicate gag reflex, but the hot wetness of her mouth and the illicit knowledge it was his underaged step-daughter bobbing her head more than made up for her lack of experience. She'd choked when he finally came, his semen spilling down her chin and dripping on to her shirt. He'd made her go to school like that, splattered and smelling of him, telling her that if she was a good girl, he'd reward her when she got home.

Now Claudia was the only thing standing in his way of an evening with his new favorite toy.

"I just asked how your day went and what your plans are for the week."

Derek finished eating and delicately laid his fork and knife crosswise along the top of his plate, and Stiles stopped her popsicle fellatio to hop up and clear his plate from the table. Claudia watched her daughter with a bemused smile. "What's gotten into her?"

Not me, at least not yet. "She's still currying favor to get out of her punishment for the drinking episode," he lied.

"Don't you think you're being hard on her? I mean, she's never been bad before and I think her grounding should be lifted."

It didn't escape his attention that Claudia was leaving it up to him instead of stepping in as she would've done even six months ago. Stiles wasn't his kid, and he'd never pretended to be her father - just her _daddy_ behind closed doors - so Claudia had always maintained a clear division of responsibilities when it came to her daughter's care. Now, however, after working on the both of them, he'd taken control of that too. Stiles was _his_. 

"I'm thinking of going to the cabin for the weekend and thought it might be good for Stiles to go there with me." His family's cabin was an hour's drive from Beacon Hill, and the perfect place for him to bring Stiles for two unfettered days of fucking. She'd been on birth control for five weeks now and he could finally... _finally_...cream her pussy. 

Claudia looked conflicted for a moment, but subsided into thoughtful silence when Derek just gave her a meaningful look. She nodded her assent, as if it really mattered, and the subject was closed.

The weekend couldn't come fast enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but setting up for them doing the deed. I was away for a bit so this was me slipping back into the story.


End file.
